1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to monitoring devices connected to a network. More particularly, it relates to a method and system for monitoring network connected devices using multiple protocols and displaying device status in a user-comprehensible format.
2. Discussion of Related Art
As is generally known, computer systems include hardware and software. Software includes a list of instructions that are created to operate and manage hardware components that make up a computer system. Typically, computer systems include a variety of hardware components/devices that interface with one another. The computer system can be a stand-alone type or a networked type. In a networked typed computer system, a plurality of distinct devices are connected to a network and thus communication between these distinct devices is enabled via the network.
Also, software for operating the hardware devices needs to be configured in order to allow communication between the hardware devices so that the hardware devices are enabled to function cooperatively. Further, in order to facilitate such a communication, it is also desirable for hardware devices to be monitored and the status of each hardware device identified in order to ensure that each hardware device is functioning in an efficient manner.
For the purposes of this patent application, the inventor has determined that a hardware device that is configuring or monitoring the plurality of distinct devices or hardware devices would be referred to as a monitoring device and the hardware devices that are being monitored by the monitoring device would be referred to as “monitored devices”.
For hardware devices that are located on a network, it is desirable for these devices to be monitored for maintenance, usage, or other purposes. However, in view of manufacturer differences relating to hardware devices and interfaces, it may be difficult for a monitoring device to communicate with various other devices connected to a network. Such a disadvantage most likely prevents network administrators from obtaining crucial information about the performance and efficiency of the devices connected to the network.
The Simple Network Management Protocol (SNMP) is today a de-facto industry standard for monitoring and management of devices on data communication networks, telecommunication systems and other globally reachable devices. Practically every organization dealing with computers and related devices expects to be able to centrally monitor, diagnose and configure each such device across local and wide area networks. SNMP is the protocol that enables this interaction.
In order for a device to respond to SNMP requests it is desirable to equip the device with the software that enables it to properly interpret an SNMP request, perform the actions required by that request and produce an SNMP reply. The SNMP agent software is typically a subsystem software module residing in a network-entity.
The collection of objects implemented by a system is generally referred to as a Management Information Base (MIB). An MIB may also be a database with information related to the monitoring of devices. Examples of other MIB's include Ethernet MIB, which focuses on Ethernet interfaces; Bridge MIB, which defines objects for the management of 802.1D bridges, to name a few.
Using SNMP for monitoring devices is difficult as private MIB's include values that are hard to decipher without a valid key. A company using SNMP for monitoring various devices, connected to its network, creates a unique identifier/key that is maintained as proprietary information of the company. For most part, the results are displayed as binary or integer values. Thus, using SNMP, results received from the devices that are being monitored (“monitored devices”), fail to provide a user the status of the monitored devices in a user comprehensible manner.
Further, using SNMP, it is difficult for one to obtain detailed information about a monitored device without a valid key or access to a private MIB to decipher the results obtained as binary or integer values.